


且战且退

by whyso4mskxj



Category: Chinese Hiphop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyso4mskxj/pseuds/whyso4mskxj
Summary: "离别的时候总该用力一点。"





	1. 且战且退 Part.1

当满治宇进房间的时候，肖佳在自慰。  
请不要告诉我你觉得这画面不吓人。  
他一个人，屋子里的灯亮着，两小时的演唱会与尔后肆无忌惮的庆功宴让他看起来无比疲倦——这疲倦几乎是必然的——所以自慰是什么鬼玩意儿？  
这是满治宇腿软后的第一反应。  
五分钟前，他刚和经纪人开完会，房子里所有人都睡了，本以为肖佳早该睡着却看到他屋子里灯没关，这让满治宇蹑手蹑脚地趟过 Cola 的房门准备去给他的 homie 关个灯，刚开门——  
下次能不能别那么眼尖？？？倒吸一口凉气后满治宇很想这么问自己。  
肖佳似乎也吓到了，八成、大概、那不谈，在他睁开眼睛看到屋子里突然多出一个人时整个人似乎就抽搐了一下，还没有等一句“操”骂干净，就看清那是满治宇，于是又接着一声“操”，满治宇觉得他可以把自己悔青的肠子骂出来。  
真骂出来倒是没关系，满治宇习惯了天亮才睡的作息，但是隔壁睡着一觉起来就要赶飞机的小可乐，出于人道主义考虑 lonely god 给肖佳比了一个噤声的手势，然后指了指可乐房间。  
“他一个巡演的人专门赶回来看你的演唱会，好歹让他睡个安稳觉。”  
炸毛的人瞬间服帖，只留着一双还记仇的眼睛看他。  
然后整个人气势都垮下来，脑袋也磕在背后的白墙上，一声含恨的“满舒克”从那人嘴里喊出来，愣是带着闽南腔的音调，满治宇第一次觉得自己的网名听起来，嗯，麻麻的？  
不行，他再不笑出来就连他自己都要佩服自己的自制力了，所以，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
伴随着他笑场，肖佳又骂出一句“操”。  
这声“操”满治宇比较熟悉，当面前这个人球场上没有防住他的时候，当他2k打输了的时候，或者当他没睡醒就看见一架大大的摄影机，这声“操”都会擦着他的耳尖飞过，带着一点这个人本身语气里的平和温软和他看上去半推半就的抗拒感，擦得他耳尖都发热，然后咻地一声划过天际，消散在封闭的空间或者室外躁郁的空气里。  
所以这声“操”听得他反而松了口气，这个人并没有生太大气，自己大概还能活着见日出。  
肖佳瘫在床上瘫了一会儿，也跟着他笑起来。  
“下次再不敲门我就打死你好不好。”即使笑了他依旧恨得牙痒痒。  
“我以为你睡着了没关灯。”满治宇摆了摆手，表示委屈，弯着的眼睛和还没敛起来的笑容却显得他无比不真诚，但不碍着好看，他刚吹过头发，有几缕挡着眼睛，眉睫里依旧有笃定的英气，没有出房间反而走向肖佳：“什么时候换了兴趣爱好？”  
——肖佳在自慰，但不在撸管，而是在尝试用按摩棒达到前列腺高潮。  
床上的人和他僵持了一会儿，见他没有走的架势，叹了口气道：“那回成都约了个妹，玩大了。”  
“然后你——”  
“老子还是直的。”  
“emmm”  
“只不过没有你控制欲那么强而已。”见他揶揄，那人反唇相讥，怀着报复心，眼睛里带点坏笑的笑意和调侃。  
这倒是实话，满治宇记得早年荒唐的时间里叫上一个妹子和肖佳玩3p，被蒙住眼睛的那个他掉在黑暗里无穷无尽的不适感，肖佳反而对这种事格外随性，将他的不安看在眼里，半开玩笑一样把蒙在他眼前的黑布取下来，给自己蒙上，就着一阵耍赖帮他挡过去这波审查。  
——不就是玩嘛，难度不大。这家便利店就永远知道在什么时候来个大减价，放弃主动权，任着迷他的人予取予求，他自己也能乐在其中。  
所以从这个角度看满治宇倒是不意外他在干的事。  
无法反驳，lonely god 看床上那人不自知舔着上唇的舌尖与带着些促狭报复心的笑，恶作剧般起了歹意，踱步去坐他床边。  
那人茫茫然看着自己，而他笑，笑得不能再假，装作吃他刚刚揶揄的那一套。  
另一边他的手掌向下探去，将将挨到到肖佳的手就能感受到那湿润的温度，他握住那手轻轻抵了一下控制开关——  
肖佳倒吸一口凉气，今晚第四次“操”骂出声，中气不足，带点喘息，电动的马达微鸣，盖过了他嗓子里似有还无的一声轻吟。他的确特别疲惫了，疲惫到都做不到自持。  
“喂——”见满治宇没有收手的意思，他又抗议了一番，但声音里的变调出卖了他，让他知道自己现在看起来多糟糕，糟糕得满治宇喉咙发紧，而他抬眼正好看到那人耸动的喉结。这让他转念收住本该发泄的愠怒，带笑地望满治宇舔了舔嘴唇，这回出自故意。  
空气里有一丝焦灼的相持，你永远不知道对峙的二者到底谁是猎物，肖佳笑里好似拌了糖精，满治宇嗅着身边这人汗水的腥味，脑内神经负荷过大，竟嗅出一丝不该有的甘甜。  
有时候你也很难分清你的感知到底来自哪，现实抑或是颅内幻想？它们谜踪不定来路不明，满治宇被这甜味刺激得眯起眼睛，只觉得它来得无头无尾，却又在刹那间浮想出无数画面来为它追根溯源。  
追溯记忆里无数个舔嘴唇的肖佳。  
干渴的口腔内壁开始濡湿，分泌唾液，接吻的前兆。  
——大脑总会根据你的需求作出行为预判，这是生物本能，即便不合逻辑。  
但满治宇的逻辑正确且正常。  
喉管作了又一次吞咽，缓慢艰涩，肖佳坏笑了一会儿，这笑落在满治宇眼里，让他跟着他笑，假笑。边笑边拿着震动中的物什在肖佳的穴口按摩。这东西刚刚进去过一次，它甚至比满治宇要更熟悉自己 homie 的肠壁，而嘻哈诗人的菊穴翕张着，只等满治宇将它送进自己的身体里。他的胯骨游移，依着满治宇手腕的摆动让按摩棒顶端的凸起摩挲着他菊穴的褶皱。这该死的肖佳该死得不设任何防备，满治宇按捺莫名的不悦，操着按摩棒继续往他身体里探，听一声轻巧的呻吟自那人嗓子眼往外冒，刺激着出汗的手掌攒紧了棒身，凭它特有的酥麻往穴口的更深处挖掘。  
按摩棒上的凸起螺旋一样在他的肠壁内滑动，震动的频率并不规律，配合满治宇手腕的幅度，在他体内捣出阵阵无法捉摸的愉悦。  
“记不记得你唱玩家？”满治宇忍不住问，但肖佳不暇答，疲惫与骤冷后又迅速膨胀的生理愿望撩得他说不出来完整的话，只有时断时续的一两声低低的呻吟，然而满治宇忍不住凑在他耳边问。“记不记得你唱的玩家。”  
他声音粗陈沙哑，室内暖气开得太大，大到他觉得呼吸起来都躁郁，问话的时候气喘吁吁如同胸腔里发声，这意味太暧昧，满治宇只能把声音压低。“你喜欢自己——的方向感，”说话吃力，满治宇讲起来便一字一顿，只在重音上发狠。“自己——掌控着自己——”“哈啊——”“的方向盘。”肖佳蓦地出声，那是震动的物什捅到深处，骤然间的快感难耐得连喘息都有了音高，满治宇觉得自己硬了，某些念头甫一萌发就被他压抑在脑子里，压抑得他有些变态，握紧震动棒在方才的位置重重地研磨了一阵。身边的人张开的双腿绷得更紧，菊穴收缩，胯骨腾空却不自觉扭动，呻吟后吞下两声呜咽，呜咽里都带着一点温温的哭腔。  
屋子里的灯开得太亮，照出肖佳眼睛里的润湿，他眼眶发红，喘息声清晰可闻，舌尖不自知地舔着自己干糙渴水的嘴唇，想要向未知的人胡乱寻求一个吻：这个人是“可上的”，“可上”到连欲求不满都坦荡。要是在平时满治宇早他妈丢掉手上的这个东西吻上去，就着床上那人索求更多的哭腔趁人之危，用他那大一号的体格把那人压在身下，操得他下不来床。但落入眼里那舔到嘴角的舌尖，过程中略微咧出的一点笑意和在快感里摇摆去寻求更多震动的胯骨提醒着满治宇这还是那个肖佳，仅存的一线理智压迫得他的手都有些发抖。  
才不是因为这是自己的 homie ，而是因为他是肖佳，满治宇和他什么样的玩笑没开过，但竟然从开始到现在都没越过界。  
——或许是因为各自心知肚明对方是什么样的“烂货”，所以即使再撩拨，也就只当那是撩拨，各自盘踞在自己的便利店里互通有无不打烊。42曾经在一次目瞪口呆地观瞻完他俩互撩后私下里跟他说笑他俩的关系就像象棋里那个王，王——。  
王不见王？  
神他妈王不见王，他白眼翻了，损回去了，想着这个词，恶心里竟然还挤出点假惺惺的寂寞。  
汗在手心聚拢，贴在硅胶材料的按摩棒上，黏中带些错觉的滑，他把它攒得更紧。  
抽出一点，让它在已知的敏感带外徘徊，让凸起的波点在边缘做若有若无的试探，但一直僵持着不往更深处研磨。肖佳从情潮中抽离了些，有汗自他的额头上淌下，满治宇看他侧过脑袋来看着自己，腰肢迎合着自己的手腕，自顾自地寻求更深的刺激，拉锯着，僵持着，眼睛却盯着自己看，挑逗的，或是审视的？满治宇一时间分不清挑逗与审视的区别。  
他没法与这样的肖佳对视太久，只想要尽力撇清这些暧昧不明的念头，恨恨地将手上的东西往深处捅去，顶到腺体，面前的人哼出声，他手腕发力，折磨着那一带的神经，带着一点点无名的快慰，却又乘着这快慰继续压迫起因为刺激缩紧的肠壁。  
肖佳霎时间整个人都绷了起来，如同一尾被擒住的游鱼，低低的呻吟声往高处攀，顺着满治宇深深浅浅的幅度时高时低，不自知却怎么都像邀请，磨蚀着满治宇的清醒，不住地拨着他冲动的阀。  
停顿了会儿，那人不满地骚动起来，喊了两声他的名，喊得满治宇心悸。胯骨朝他的手腕凑去，尝试捡拾回一些鱼水之欢里的快感。  
沉默的时间就算多一秒也嫌漫长，但沉默的空白也就只停留了一秒。  
满舒克重新给震动棒通上电，提高了档位，来势汹汹往深处挖掘，想象那柱身上的波点剐蹭过肖佳的前列腺，九浅一深地来回光临着他的敏感带。耳边连续咿呀着暧昧不明的单音节，肖佳挣扎得如同脱水的鱼，折腾了不一会儿就安分。再也压抑不了的呻吟就着喘息变得放肆。满治宇看着他眼睛里散漫无主的光，知道时间要到了。  
马达的声响随着按摩棒的深浅时而可闻时而隐没，前端流出透明的液体，菊穴不由自主地翕张收缩，愈发剧烈，剧烈得肖佳全身都颤抖，似乎真要被前列腺的高潮拆分掉骨肉，埋没在情欲的洪峰里。  
“他们说你在台上的时候哭了。”撸上肖佳老二的时候满治宇低声说了这么一句。  
他不知道他为什么说，他只想到庆功宴上这人和王奕他们瞎闹，他一个人看微博，胡乱划到那么一张饭拍，台上那人噙着一点笑，眼里都是光，眼眶却是湿润的。他看着窝心，即动容又懊恼，现在想起来竟然还有一点悲伤，是的悲伤。  
直到现在他才意识到这个人他妈的在台上哭了。  
肿胀的阴茎就在他手里，刚碰到就听到肖佳一声如释重负的叹息，他顺势撸动起来，手掌上的粗糙摩挲着上面凸起的经络，蹭过外层的皮肤与顶端阴茎的褶皱，一遍一遍磨蹭刮擦，想要将他身体里透明的前列腺液撸干，射出的白浊如柱的精液如海底火山的焰口。  
那人闭着眼睛，不住的呻吟里竟然还喊了两声他的名字，分不清是动情还是狩猎中的逢场作戏，喊的舒克，是他的网名。  
理智崩断了根弦，满舒克吻过去了，该是脑子当机，耳边只听得到肖佳嗓子里咕咚咽下的呜咽，两股呼吸声风箱般哼哧，揉在一团，让他分不清哪股是肖佳的。手上一阵温热，衣服似乎也被溅到，溅到就溅到吧，他想，也该换件宽松的睡衣了。  
主动挣脱这个吻，把面前这人锁在视野里，满治宇好人做到底，撸到他射干净，然后等他急促的喘息平复下来，等他掉进迷障一样的眼睛复又看到自己。  
“你还要不要命啊。”这是他丢出来的第一句话。肖佳平瘫在床里，他是也如释重负的，不管这一身尴尬，觉得自己是时候生气了。  
肖佳没有力气答他，舌头舔起下唇，只望着他耍赖地笑会，得逞地闭起双眼摇了摇头。  
“你丫好好睡吧。”他起身拿卫生纸清理好那人小腹上的一团白浊——妈的没有多少，全溅他身上了——给那人打开床头灯，走之前低头看着一直盯他看的这人，板着的脸没有憋住笑。“下次记得锁门”，他走之前这么说笑，没忘给那人关掉天花板的灯。  
他回客房前又去洗了个澡，喷头下撸了一发，热水沿着头顶淌过肩颈与小腹流到脚底，把他所有该想的不该想的事物尽数冲刷干净。  
但他还记得这晚奥体的灯，记得那人一句 shout out to 满舒克与大大舞台上那个唱着 my city 的小小肖佳，记得这人嘴唇与舌头的味道真的是甜的。  
有些事物是冲不掉的，那就留下。

tbc./End


	2. 且战且退 Part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "离别的时候总该用力一点。"

他俩此前接过吻，一次 after party ，轮盘玩输后的惩罚环节。当时TZ他们还在，包厢闹起来如同太空舱里烧一把火，宇宙万籁俱寂，屋内鸡飞狗跳，满治宇回想起来都是宿醉过后茶几上脏污的酒渍。  
舌吻五分钟，被他还价到一分钟，亲完后Killa得再喝一轮酒，不准录视频——什么价码都讨来了，却还是要亲的。毕竟即使在他们这个已经学会不对同性恋行为侧目的年纪里，这也不失为一个充满节目效果的惩罚。  
满治宇本想硬碰硬吻上去，想象去吻石头，但那感觉却比想象中柔软，竟让他失态。那人酒后上脸，吻起来热，几滴啤酒似乎淋在了他的衣服上，乃至他事后回想起那天就会回想起一些湿答黏糊的触感。  
还有肖佳挪开的那刻，他呼着气，嘴唇在满治宇的嘴唇上摩挲了一会儿，不到半秒却依旧容易被错当作温存。满治宇太高，往下瞥只能看到这个人垂下来的眼皮，那人盯着自己刚刚吻过的唇瓣，没等正主反应过来就弹开，眼神去扫他眼睛，起哄的声浪太大，满治宇只能看到他眼里一点透亮，再听不到他嘴里唇舌拌动的啧咂。  
肖佳接完吻后的嘴唇从来都是微张的，带笑。Killa总说他那是他肺活量不好，得换气，无法考证，却给人贪得无厌的暗示。后来跟肖佳约过的一位女性曾经在圈内同人讲与肖佳接吻是一种缱绻。满治宇听说之后问：“什么鬼？”  
那时候他甚至不知道这俩字的写法。

说这么详细是因为他做这个梦了。  
短暂、无声的梦，他做了很久，醒来都是被南京的太阳给蛰的，昨天某人的演唱会阴了一天，今天竟然看不到云。  
以后要提醒自己开演唱会得把日子定在肖佳后一天…  
但为什么又是肖佳？他脑壳疼了几秒，很快告诉自己答案。  
你就在他的城市，刚看完他的演唱会，住在他的屋子里，做关于他的梦，帮他自慰，不想他想谁。  
总之先把晨勃解决了再胡思乱想成吗？他走进浴室觉得自己想这些的时间还不如撸一发。  
想着肖佳撸？靠，满治宇，你有点出息吧。  
所幸明天就要离开南京城了。

他们吃完东西瘫沙发上打了会儿2K，湖人和快船。东西是满治宇做的，某人吃腻了外卖，满治宇嫌弃地检查了会儿冰箱问他炸馒头片吃吗，他点头——只有点头的时候会看起来乖一点——满治宇乖乖做。  
他们相处像是冰点又像是沸点，很多留白——两个大老爷们有什么好聊呢？但又一点就着，厚厚一层油下面闷着咕咚的火。天南海北地聊，却全是垃圾话。保罗到底是不是联盟第一控卫？是湖人先拿到总冠军？还是你肖佳先追到陈意涵。满治宇后来回想，觉得他俩一起消磨了太多时间在那些根本记不得意义在哪的事情上，只留下一个开心快慰的壳子，却根本不记得到底聊什么那么开心，又缘何快慰。  
没时间给他俩聊昨天，满治宇原本想说你昨天第二套衣服闪得像个外星人，话到嘴边却忘了讲，那时候肖佳用格里芬给了他一个暴扣，他不屑，用尼克杨造犯规回敬给他一个3+1，刚开完演唱会的boy好胜心强，不知所云地嘟囔两句不服气，然后保罗后场长传准备空中接力。满治宇把他扣下，慢悠悠投个三分不进，却给防守漏了人，肖佳抢板准备打反击，他缠到死球叫暂停，旁边的人霎时间气成个包子。  
气了反而笑起来，他问“笑什么？”，“想起来王奕跟我讲，你一般怎么撩妹就怎么打球。”——他是这么撩妹的吗？他自己都不记得了——“所以我在撩你啊。”他快慰时接梗接得也流利，说出口后才觉得自己理应犹豫的，手柄还握在手里，穿一身家居服，膝盖砥砺着肖佳的膝盖，意识到时还能在错觉里感受到半点温热。  
身边坐着一副躯体，几个小时前刚被他一点点打开，在他面前舒张，给演唱会后本应一点一点凉透的夜晚捂上余烬。满治宇觉得那星火烫在自己心口，想起来的时候撩人一样痒，撩人一样难耐。就着现在还赖在记忆里的湿漉的低哼，那副任他处置的躯体和那个人被他拿按摩棒操到高潮时叫他的那声舒克，满治宇觉得喉咙紧，唇焦口燥这四个字再也不能被用来形容生理上的口渴。  
——而如果他昨晚没有误打误撞进门肖佳会喊谁的名字？想到这一时间情色的咸湿的，他拼凑着的画面只觉得脑袋发烫，从来都来者不惧的事物此时让他思索不来。  
生理的冲动流窜至颅内，连他眼角都烧出泛泪的微温。  
男人真是欲望的动物。  
他突然很想在这张沙发上要了肖佳。  
“怎么？”手风太顺，肖佳抬头看了一眼不在状态的好友，凑近来问。对满治宇来说这动作太可怕了，让他如临大敌，脑子里骂了一万句肖佳我操你妈，却堪堪看着那人，放空了一阵，木木地说了句我困。  
肖佳伸出手来，用指腹摩挲了一下他的眼眶，满治宇闭目，忍住想要吻肖佳手心的冲动，听那人挂心地轻轻说：“那你睡会儿吧，我等你睡醒了再去打球。”

“为什么非要我睡醒了才来打球。”  
满治宇拍了会儿篮球，戴着护额，天色不早，他套一件加索尔的球衣，皮肤白，肩颈关系利落，就着那染黄的头发看起来真有几分西班牙大前锋的架势。他边热身边问肖佳，鼓楼boy似乎有些不开心——也难怪，都要天黑了打个什么球——瞪着他说“谁知道你会睡这么久。”  
满治宇没回答，投了一个空心的三分，头发有些挡眼睛，让视野更暗。  
他其实没睡多久，逃进自己房间后又撸了一发，把脸埋在枕巾里听自己紊乱起伏的呼吸。即使是他此时也会乱了心绪，气息急促灼热，体温升高半度，快感与罪恶同时堆积。他一声不吭地经受着，喉咙哼哧一下，想要摆脱那种艰涩。然后翻身在床上躺了会儿，待到身体平静，手上灼热的黏液变得冰凉，嗖冷的空气吸进肺里钻得生疼。满治宇点了根烟，学着不知道哪位兄弟骂句妈卖批，望着天花板发若有若无的呆。  
南京的这一个星期呆得他骨头都痒了。  
现在他在半昏的天色里打球，一对一的半场球硬是被他打出了硝烟味。骨头里的那丝痒感触摸着他的神经末梢，埋伏在身体深处肌肉的记忆被悄然唤醒，肖佳在防他，他没留情面，带着球运出令人猝不及防的快慢停顿，晃过那人后起跳抛投，似乎想要把骨子里那似有还无的痒感也抛投出去，让它隐没在将暗的天空中。  
但那还留在身体里，只有皮球沿着既定路线撞击着篮板篮筐，发出清脆如金石般的声响。然后落到地上。  
“好久没看到你这么认真打球了。”肖佳的声音戳着脊梁蹿进他耳朵，有种熟悉的信赖与亲切。  
“好久没和你单独打球了。”他也回头看肖佳， 看他那双因着天生下垂故而温柔的眼睛，刚硬起来的心坎又有些想要化掉。  
他们打了俩小时，酣畅激烈没有交流的，篮球撞击篮筐的声响一声声在耳边炸裂，脚步声隐没了，只听得到粗如水泥沙石的呼吸，纷乱交杂如同兽语。当身体与身体碰撞，另一个人的体温与汗水就奔向自己，肌肉的节律有无言的默契，满治宇置身其中有如困兽，有如入海的泥牛，身上汗把他心口的压着的东西一点点浇化，他无力阻止，只能埋头打球。有如鸵鸟把脑袋埋在沙里。  
南京的夜幕降下，天凉，他俩身上都挂着汗，从额头淌到心口，胸膛和后背的皮肤贴着衣衫。肖佳打累了，撑不下去，索性将身体瘫成大字躺在罚球线边，任灰尘裹着汗水沾上他的全身。满治宇蹒跚踱到他身边躺下。一身的骨头如同架子被一一拆卸，磕在地上。“跟你打球比开演唱会还累。”肖佳抱怨，他在喘气中故作轻松笑笑：“你是没有干过更累的。”说完就收了声，自知话里稍显过火的暧昧。  
还有什么能比打球更累呢？大概也只有做爱。  
“是轮不到我好吗。”肖佳把皮球又给他踢了回来，你来我往一轮后还是一盘残局。  
“早干嘛去了…”满治宇咀嚼着这句话的味道，顺水推舟地不依不饶“早知道我亲你那次 party ，你就该领个号码牌……现在应该就排到你了。”  
“哪一次呢？”肖佳问，满治宇叫不出来一个确切的日期。“这一次吗。”声音静悄悄的，满治宇觉得自己幻听了，嘴唇却被肖佳悄然凑近的唇瓣贴上。  
这一次吗？自然而然却意料之外的，这是肖佳的声音，如今剐蹭着他颅内的神经，悄悄占领他的逻辑。四周都是黑暗，满治宇下意识嘬着那瓣嘴唇上汗水的微咸，如同温存，肖佳用舌尖撬开他的口腔，在他的唇齿间勾留了一阵，他追逐着那且战且退的吻蹿进肖佳嘴里搅拌，似乎又在汗水的湿咸里尝到了一点甜，想要把那抹糖分舔化。  
他俩吻得正酣时分开了一会儿，喘息里等发条上满，趁机会感受南京夜里的凉。肖佳膝盖顶着他的裆，他脑子里那根簧片终于断掉，翻身把那个人压在身下。肖佳躺在那同他对视，拽着他领口的手松开沿衣襟下滑。他不明白肖佳眼神里的意味是什么，只知道那晕开的光里有他。  
他俯身去继续那个吻，肖佳笑，盯着他凑近的嘴唇等着他。陷进一个湿滑的吻，多巴胺浓烈分泌，撞击着颅内的高烧，他吻这个人吻得眼眶发热，盈一点泪水，生理的，意味竟能带些虔诚，这该死的演唱会后遗症，该死他却鬼迷心窍，只想对这人索取得多一点。  
肖佳轻哼一声，从咽喉里溢出来，不可抑制，或是满足或是愉快的。手却在他裤腰的松紧带边游弋，运动款的球裤让人太容易察觉他下身隆起的轮廓。  
“你都硬了。”肖佳叹息一声，还是那腔调，明朗他又无法辩驳的，掺点喘息里的情欲味儿，探过封锁线去搓揉他的阴茎，问他：“你昨天也硬了吧。”声音打破心照不宣的沉默，灌进耳朵里。  
他拿不说话当默认，啮咬起肖佳耳朵，折腾一阵后才发狠应答，答案叫这丫用耳朵想想。  
肖佳笑会儿，平时那样咯咯笑，似乎根本没在和人亲热，手却套弄着他的阴茎。  
最直接的快感自胯下传来，似乎无所遁形了，所以格外直白，赤裸裸地凭空滋生。满治宇无法拒绝，迎合着这套弄，硬挺的部分摩擦起肖佳的衣料，给躺着那人无人抚慰的老二一点刺激。  
“没关系…”肖佳安慰他“我也硬了。”话里喘着气，声音开始紧张蜷曲。衣料间的摩擦给下身堆积太多聊胜于无的慰藉，却又无法忽视，只能不住地套弄满治宇的下身，用他腰腹运动的幅度来探求更多，阴茎隔着布料相互砥砺，快感都生发得分外迂缓。肖佳被这蜷曲的快感折磨得发抖，手套弄到底，去搓揉满治宇底端的囊袋。“想给你口出来…”声音难耐得喑哑，音调在不能自持的方向游走，刺激满治宇摆动腰身，肖佳用掌心摩挲着他的顶端，指腹蹭着出口。  
“想——”调情的话头断掉，被情难自控的低哼接续，在满治宇耳边发闷。合着衣服他做不了什么，只能加足火力，等那水涨船高的快感带着肖佳沉浮，看那人眼神放空，神智都似化了，随着欲求牵引，如同攀爬洪峰。  
“想什么？”满治宇低声回问，吻肖佳的耳尖，下半身依旧模拟交合的动作，舌头去探那人窄小的耳道，肖佳瑟缩一下，恍惚时下意识的自我保护，勾住满治宇脖颈脑袋朝他颈窝里埋，后颈却失守，交给人家轻轻啄吻。  
“想什么呢？“满治宇先泻了出来，又逼问一道，啮咬这个人脖颈上的皮肤，换来几声温温的抗议，如同儿语，脑袋刚抬起来就被他掳到几个吻里，留下的只有闷哼。  
“告诉了我帮你撸出来好不好。”  
情潮将近，但那人却不说了，尽给他机会欺负。  
满治宇觉得好笑，调整了姿势，衣料间的褶皱拢一点，照顾到肖佳被冷落的顶端。满治宇继续此前腰腹的运动，他俩隔得极近，喘息错落着亲吻，绵长细密。快感如同骨头里蔓生的植物触须，有的时候挠到了心口，挠得肖佳全身发热，浸在汗里，连低低一两声呻吟都在亲吻与喘息里闷得湿答。  
南京的晚上冷，宇宙万籁俱寂，然而情欲却包含汗味，射精不凶猛，是漫长的、湿热的、浑浊的、稠密的，嗅到鼻腔里的味道似乎浓烈暧昧，张嘴却只能舔到夜里露气的凉和甜。  
宇宙万籁俱寂。  
满治宇不想动，埋在肖佳身上许久，脑袋抵着他的颧骨，听他心跳缓慢平复，呼吸也消了哼哧的响动。  
他俩都是称职的床伴，就像通常情况下的鱼水之欢后他会调情，认知里的肖佳会如小狼狗般温存，但现在他俩之间什么都没有。轮到沉默填平这个豁口。  
他直起身子，扯着肖佳胳膊，架住肋下，用一个圈在怀里的拥抱拽起那人，他说回去吧，肖佳说好。  
宇宙万籁俱寂。

第二天他得去西双版纳，同Killa一起。DJ最近在谈恋爱，家都不回，见色忘义说同他“登机口会合”，他把满脸问号挂脑袋上，对电话那边一句习惯的揶揄。“？？？你在床上的时候不是这么说的？”话刚出口，眼神就在肖佳眼里定格起来。  
心里一噔，Killa在电话那边的贱笑他不暇回，把电话捂在身上对肖佳说一句“去睡觉吧。”话里有他一向恰到好处的温度。

他还不出意料睡过了头。  
离别的时候总要用力一点，但肖佳迈着个小短腿拖行李箱送他，机场总给人毫无理由的忙碌与空旷，安检前这人被满治宇推搡着挤进厕所的隔间，肩胛骨撞得生疼，呼吸粗糙，但又烫得能蒸干血液，肖佳被卡着脖子强吻，被探进衣摆，被隔着牛仔裤逮住要害，但且战且退里，这个人却能令情欲一起燃着。嘻哈诗人被摁在墙上无法招架，就着气声问一句：“来得及吗？“  
满治宇停了下来。  
来不及的。  
离别的时候总该用力一点。


	3. 且战且退 Part.3

所以他们找了最近的快捷宾馆——汉庭、如家，还是别的什么，都不重要——登记身份证的女人有着黝黑的拇指，抬起头来眼睛却似座山雕一样扫过他俩。  
“一盒十五”她指旁边摆着的那堆杜蕾斯。  
扑哧，肖佳笑，他也跟着笑了出来。

 

门窄路长，偷情路有如奇异的冒险，顺着路走下去，男人就由此变成男孩。他一路彳亍，肖佳跟在身后。默声不响，但还有手机在吵闹，旅店隔音不好，偶尔在影影幢幢里漏出几声暧昧，只有吊顶有暗淡的光，满治宇觉得空间狭小，有梗在喉，却用力把它忘在脑后，脑门边房间的数字就这样过了号。  
“阿满”肖佳用后背抵住门板，这样喊他，给他的心绪一点安宁，等他踱近了，黑黢的影子笼在脸上，就用额头来贴他的额头，让一点点凉熨贴上他脑门的焦热，让他耳边隐去旁的声响，只有那人成簇的微温呼吸。  
他还在恍惚里，对方舔唇凑得更近了些，他俩之间的空间所剩无几，而肖佳用鼻尖昵着他的鼻尖，气氛里带点幽微的热切。他觉得视野里的光亮被黑暗侵吞，只剩肖佳两片咧开的嘴唇，呼吸急促，脑子里有一万个声音在对他说吻他——那就吻他。  
他凑上一个吻，好似溺进春天的水潭，周遭冰凉，体温却灼热，陷入一抹清甜淹没口鼻，淹过眉眼，甜得满治宇几乎要鬼迷心窍了，薄荷叶的辣味却在刺痛他的迷醉。  
房门的磁卡噌声一响，门开出小小的缝，也让心上生了裂口，泄出汪洋漫出洪流，再难收拾。他不暇多顾，进而掠夺肖佳口腔里哪怕一丝一毫的空隙。架着那副比自己小一号的躯体推搡着踉跄进屋内，嘻哈诗人正被他吻得难舍难分，整个人被顶在屋内的墙壁上——一天之内的第二次——只能在自乱的阵脚里吃痛地闷哼起来，却由此再也挡不及他的攻势，耳边的喘息结块，变成卡在喉咙里的呻吟。  
进退维谷，嘻哈诗人自觉失势，半推半就地支着他的胸膛，试图靠墙站稳。这硬凹的姿势被他洞破，轻笑一下，用沾润着津液的嘴唇轻含肖佳的耳垂，湿热的气息迸进颈窝，这人瑟缩了，被他隔着衣料揪了揪前胸，被他轻车熟路顶开双腿，站立不住栽进他怀里，闭着眼睛感受着自己耳道被他湿热的舌头侵犯，求饶不到半句“慢点…”，就被他又一次扳回来摁在墙上强吻，应接不暇，脑子里只敢有一个他，再塞不下任何事物。  
他趁人之危用手探入那宽大的衣衫下摆，堂而皇之，五指分开，顺着肖佳的肋骨摩挲着左胸，用掌心去刮擦乳头。感受那小点在他的覆盖下变得硬挺，当事人鼻音满足地轻哼起来。——“肖佳左边比右边敏感”，满治宇从不知道哪个真心话大冒险上听来，亲自验证后竟燃着了当年窝在心底的一星半点嫉妒。  
或许他从来都有点喜欢他。  
这念头让他窒息，心都跟着抽搐了，啮咬起肖佳脖颈。“不要吸…”声音里噙着小心与颤抖，令他兴奋也让他难过，反而恼怒地吮吸起来，另一只手探进裆里捉住这人半勃的阴茎。  
“演出的时候被看到了…”  
“那就叫他们跟你一起 shout out to 满舒克。”  
他撸动温热的柱身，感受它在自己手心里变得肿胀，包皮时不时裹住前端刺激得肖佳几近失语，在他怀里一点一点化成乌泱的水，服帖地任他标记。  
脖颈上薄薄一层皮肉被他吮出腥湿的红，粘黏他的味道，他的余温，如同被他临时占有了，也便任他摆布。只有时不时的低哼里还曳着一点抗拒，却也由断断续续的呻吟取代。他听着这声音连成片，攀上自己的音高，高潮边缘又在半清醒中念他几声“阿满…”，念得他心漏跳半拍——鲜少有别人这么喊他的，而他希望以后也不要再有。一个肖佳已经够他受。  
肖佳呢喃着他的名目，难耐也愈发难以自持，如同哪里用布蒙着一只躁动的猫。而他问：“舒服不舒服？”，平时说话那样带点调侃意味的笑。心知肚明肖佳不会回答却还偏偏要问。逼问着掌心悄悄刮蹭了一下龟头，沉默着的人便如同触了电，他用身体把那人的颤抖压实。“或者——”凑在肖佳耳边问，舌头又开始拱那窄小的耳道。“或者你直接 shout ou——”“哈啊…操——”他指节套猛然弄到顶端，在那来回圈动着，怀里的人按捺不住抽搐，连环住他脖颈的手臂都勒紧，向他的掌心顶胯。他用指腹摩挲着阴茎上的玲口和包皮层边缘浅浅的沟壑，闭眼用舌尖去撬肖佳的耳洞，吻到耳廓里面，意乱情迷中那人任他予取予求了，而他却松了手，从底裤里撤出来，去揽怀里绷紧的双肩。  
肖佳在快感里猛然掉落，如摔下万尺高空，下意识搂紧满治宇，阴茎半软下来，陷在他怀里抗议地呜咽，却依旧不说话，肩颈绷得僵直，身体还是念念不忘地想要同他纠缠，清醒过来的理智却在自顾赌着气。  
“放松，bae”他用嘴唇啄磨肖佳的侧颈，一只大手揉着颈窝，像拎着炸球的小猫，直到那绷紧僵硬的身体被他连哄带拐重新服帖，他才吻过嘻哈诗人挂着汗潮的头发与颈窝，凑到他耳边就着厮磨低声预告：  
“才刚刚开始。”

“你真的没动过这里？”他赶肖佳上床，衣服丢到地毯上，一副身板就着床褥把那人圈住，弯下胳膊居高临下强迫同他吻了一阵，吻到眼眶发热了，猛然抬头这么问。  
半截手指刚刚探进后穴就能感受到太紧了，紧到如同根本没有经验的雏儿。  
这人还怕疼，难怪他按摩棒都买小号的。  
“笑个屌啊”肖佳似乎有些被刺激，凶到一半又跟着他的笑笑起来。  
这个人可太藏不住了。  
“笑你的男粉太没盼头。”他胡诹了一个理由，不能把笑这人怕疼招出来。  
“而为了让他们看起来不那么惨一点——”他捞出来的时候楼下前台十块钱买的润滑剂，再低头的时候鼻尖碰了碰肖佳鼻尖“我做你一天男粉吧。”  
当事人被逗得咯咯笑会儿，然后敛起笑在沉默里看他许久，这人有双奇异的眼睛，当他看着你的时候你也会想安静盯着他。满治宇觉得这个时候连笑容都吵闹，而当 lonely god 定睛后南京男孩问他“那——”，边说边抬头拿鼻尖昵他的面部，“我的男粉最喜欢我哪首歌呢？”，还没问完鼻子上细小的痣就如同嘬吻了他的脸颊。他闭起眼睛感受这片刻，肖佳离他太近，睫毛不长但都戳他脸上，黑暗里能感觉到这人眨眼的细小触感。  
他知道自己被注视着，面前一片漆黑也一股促热，潮湿的，耳旁的呼吸却焦渴，肖佳的手沿着肋部摩挲到他的前胸顺着腰腹向下摸索，在渴望里够他的吻，微热拂了他的面，但他躲开去亲那鼻翼的痣，招致一声不满。而他垂下的头发盖过四合，黑暗里从肖佳的鼻翼吻到嘴角，兜兜转转终于让挑逗者得偿所愿，嘴唇粘染津液贴着那人愈发粗沉的喘息厮磨。  
润滑剂涂在指尖发凉，指尖便打转叫穴口痒麻，引诱着括约肌收缩，让满治宇就着那一点点凉探进肖佳身体里，主人尚且在喉管里低哼一声抗议这感觉的怪异，他已经往更深处捅了一个指节。  
肠壁炙热柔软，却没有人进犯过，有如温床，高潮过一次的身体对愉悦愈发坦诚，满治宇尝试蜷曲手指抽插，而等他再依着肠壁顶弄开那甬道，身下的胯骨早已磨着床单蠢蠢欲动，寻求更多磨合。  
他捅进去第二根手指，穴口紧窄，他用另一只手的拇指摁压乳头示意肖佳放松，转环着手腕在穴口按揉。括约肌紧绷着，却让穴口的褶皱生出更多的快感，带着细小的电流，刺得尾骨发酸，如同蚂蚁啮咬。肖佳抬了抬腰，想摆脱这酸胀，却了给他更好的角度去开合，整个下半身都酥麻了，后穴却还在被继续挖掘。肠壁妄图吸住外物，却被撩拨出又一波的快感，自体内生发，像生长的芽。  
他吻肖佳吻得细密绵长，如同淋浴房里亲吻花洒，唇舌咂出声响，需求坦率、赤裸却美好，让他错觉能亲吻一辈子那么久…怪他俩都太会接吻。   
“你会有多怕疼？”他在细碎的吻里问，凭印象摸索两个半指节深的肠壁内侧，阴茎根部的肌群有轻微的收紧，轻摁就惹得身下一阵躁动。被强制勃起的阴茎胀痛，却又自这发疼的肿胀萌发入骨的痒与钻进四肢百骸的麻。肖佳尝试支起腰胯减轻承受的力道，却被他的指节干得双腿发软，他顺势挤进第三根手指，南京男孩呜咽得有如困兽，早不自知自己还握着他的阴茎撸动着，一边陷在他的吻里一边回答他：“大概…有——”“大概有…”“怕死那么——…怕吧。”  
又有谁会舍得让你死呢？  
他拿第四根手指在穴口试了试，轻轻推进，四指撑开以确保一个可供扩张的空口。然后把那盒拆开的避孕套丢在枕边，顺出一个，咬开包装给自己套上。肖佳在喘息里看他，眼眶通红的情色同眼中烟里雾里的渴望几乎烧灼掉他的控制欲，身下的腿蹬了蹬，脚跟刮着床单划出辙痕，腰胯却跟着自身的动作难耐地招摇着，这副身体已经烂熟，只等待他。  
然后被他用手盖住眼睛，气息紊乱，嘴边是他将吻不吻的微温。穴口已经被他的顶端抵住，黑暗里听他那哄死人的声音在自己的颈窝里说：“说点我舍得的，宝贝。”  
一刹那的意乱情迷，肖佳竟然仔细想了想满治宇会舍得什么。  
然后被他从后面捅入，缓慢而艰涩。  
眼睛被蒙住，身体被填塞，呼吸有如蜂鸣，急促而沉重。  
太陌生太怪异了，后穴灌铅一样的胀和疼，他挣扎得像只被压了尾巴的猫，换来对方的低声安慰，最后索性用一个吻一点一点压抑住，然后把他圈进怀里，如同一个暂时容他歇憩的巢。  
然而感官在欢呼，对方耸动身体带给他欢愉让四肢百骸都颤抖，在脑子里炸裂，让被挑逗得饥渴的身体在床单上辗转，让后穴吸住钉入的外物，任凭它在体内研磨顶弄，捅开自己，堂而皇之。  
越是抗拒就越想要，这折磨如难分难舍的悖论，让他大脑混乱。  
欲盖弄潮，他自情潮里突然问满治宇：“你从来都这个时候温柔吗？”，哪怕自己说出来的话断续喑哑。  
黑暗里也能感受到满治宇的沉默，听他笑会儿，气息如过耳的风，蹭着他皮肤的地方却火辣辣得疼，蒙住他眼睛的手上有些许的潮热。他问“你说的温柔是什么温柔？”，潮湿的声音里混着一点嘲，不知道是嘲谁，起先离他远，然后近了。  
但怎么会有人隔他这么近。  
穴口抵上囊袋，身体被填塞满当。他后穴含着满治宇的下体，脖颈上拍打的是满治宇的呼吸，被满治宇抬起腿来缓慢操弄着，可真是亲密无间了，听满治宇的话灌进耳朵里。“我只有对你才温柔。”  
真独特的温柔。  
躯干蹭得床单皱乱，分担来自后穴一阵一阵颤栗的酥麻，它们有的横冲直撞，撩拨肺腑，有的往甬道深处挠，钻进身体里蔓生了。前端无人触碰保持半勃的姿态，但自前列腺处被剐蹭出快感还在灌注进阴茎里堆积，充盈起无名的肿胀，提醒着未经抚慰的寂寞。  
他试图伸手去碰，被满治宇扣着摁在身侧，lonely god 勒令着不准，往更深处顶了顶，顶得肖佳生生溢出低哼，如同钥匙插进锁孔那一声轻微的颤响。盲视使得嘻哈诗人有着天然的紧张与放纵，体内生发的快感却让人的举手投足都出自本能，满治宇看着肖佳脖颈上兀自滑动的喉结，腰身上那层肉随着喘息起伏，收束的地方露出盖住的薄薄那层肌肉和紧绷的线条，又随着喘息隐没在泛红的皮肤下，这副身体现在只由他来观瞻，再不准有旁人外物。他脑袋前倾轻轻抵住肖佳的脑门，感受那淌着的汗和高他半度体温的热，肖佳本能地想来吻他，他就让他吻上。  
横亘在他俩之间的阴茎还兀自半勃着，无人照拂，只偶尔被他俩之间的肌肤相亲安慰，让身下的人一直寻求触碰。  
但他不理会这央求，阴茎褪出一点，就着前列腺的位置缓慢顶弄，嘴里的吻开始变味，他顺理成章占据主导，肖佳一边绞紧他的下身一边自吻里发出唔嗯的呻吟，比起无措更接近引诱。双臂环上他的脖颈，他埋进肖佳颈窝，让身体靠得更近点儿，捏了一把身下的腰身，上身与下身就都被绞更紧，南京男孩的身板凹成满弓的姿势，给他更好的角度进犯。  
他埋头顶着被操得烂熟的甬道，每一次抽插都伴随空管效应发出清晰可闻的暧昧的声响，肖佳毫无挂碍了的呻吟就在耳边，他俩都听着，喘不过来气的哼哧与难以压抑的激灵此起彼伏。他身下的身躯痉挛了，绷紧泛红的身躯像熟透的虾，低低呼唤着什么，声音如同无依的小兽，腰胯试图贴紧他的小腹，让已经冒出液体的前端得到照拂，因着高潮的逼近而急不可耐了，陷入无助里，发红的眼角都泛着焦切。  
满治宇看得心软，愈发快速顶弄着，感受着顶端自那带区域碾压而过，身下的人成片的呻吟里冒出几声变调的高潮，他自这高潮里贴耳讲一句“夹紧了，宝贝”，就被乖乖绞得更紧，难耐的声音一潮高过一潮，最后失声，等到小腹被流出来的前液沾湿小半，他再放缓了幅度，吻着肖佳的项颈让他放松。高潮边缘的人失神任他摆布，等恢复知觉了就又被他顶到高潮。  
问肖佳还想要吗？不想要了。满治宇在喘息里笑了会儿说可我还想要。  
想要你，想抱你，想吻你，喜欢真他妈是个要命的词。  
“我帮你…哈啊——帮你口出来好不好。”这声音软软的，好像往日数不清的午后同他撒娇的那个肖佳。  
“那做我宝贝好不好…”他用问句回答问句，语气自带三分玩味慵懒，听起来玩弄大于真心，说着就又操弄过敏感带，又感受到甬道的收紧“你很喜欢被这么叫是不是。“  
无人否认，却也无人承认。  
他用手探到肖佳阴茎附近，抓挠起紧绷的囊袋，就着那辗转反侧的挣扎，向更深处顶了顶“好不好？”  
“好好好——”南京男孩边哽咽边在自己的央求里泻了出来，被欺负透了，六神无主地喃念着“你说什么都好嘛…”  
他认命闭了闭眼，彻底心软，抽离开自己，揭掉套，整个人掉转了方向，耳朵贴着床单，去舔肖佳泻完前液的阴茎。  
简单粗暴的69玩法，他俩都心知肚明对方熟悉。  
南京男孩还在恍惚里，感受到他凑近就顺着根部舔起来。舔得他全身激灵，不可耐地喘着粗气感受那鲜红的小嘴顺着舔到顶端，将它含在嘴里吞吐，边吸边被他口出呜咽，含着他的老二，在含混不清的呻吟里精疲力竭地射了出来。  
他没过多久也射了，伴随着低吼与周身颤抖，如同一头受伤的狼，浑浑噩噩里翻过身躺在床上喘着粗气，激情像是一阵呼吸，他闭着眼睛体会自己的心跳，感受几乎被射出去的知觉重新流淌回身体里。

 

阴雨在城市外兜了个圈，昨天晴得过分了今儿就淅淅沥沥下了三两场雨。  
潮湿、闷、闷里带着热。屋内光线变得极黯淡，鱼水之欢之后的身体不一定会累，但一定会乏，不知道躺了多久，满治宇躺在床上捞打火机点火，火光给他赤膊挂汗的上身镀一点点油画的光亮。烟头的小火星在他眼里闪了又闪，复又归于闷黯。  
“在想什么？”肖佳坐起来了靠在床头，没有看他，在看窗外。  
这专注惹得他也支起身侧过脑袋，抽一口烟，拨拨乱发，半开玩笑回答“在想我还有没有力气爬到云南，南京这个星期待得我…”  
待得我…  
无从描述，他没有继续讲下去，干笑了笑，肖佳也跟着笑了会儿，似乎心照不宣。  
他俩就着笑沉默一阵，他支起身来翻坐去肖佳身边，肖佳看着他坐过来，而他故意不看回去。  
“在想什么？”他俩赤膊并排坐着，他抽了口烟，轻声问。  
“在想你改签的机票是不是要…”肖佳坦诚，讲句话如同叹了口气，讲得像是在问今天有没有下雨。  
“还没有…暂时”他甩了甩头发，转过脑袋来望着肖佳，端详了会儿那双眼睛，然后凑到那人不大情愿的嘴边讨了个吻。  
吻完了才继续说道：“至少也要等我亲够你才算到时候。”


End file.
